


Star crossed lovers across the ice

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Families waring, Fighting, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Some Shakespeare quotes, Some weird English, Suicide, This is trash, Yuzuru is sad, knife shoes appreciation society, starvation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Two households both alike in dignity(In fair Toronto, where we lay our scene)From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.From forth the fatal loins of these two foesA pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,Whose mis adventured piteous overthrowsDoth with their death bury their parents' strife.The fearful passage of their death-marked loveAnd the continuance of their parents' rage,Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage(AKA a Romeo and Juliet AU inspired by me rewatching Yuzuru's Romeo and Juliet 2.0 skate)





	1. The prologue and the feud

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Romeo: Javier Fernandez  
> Juliet: Yuzuru Hanyu  
> The Capulets: The Hanyu parents  
> The Montagues: The Fernandez parents  
> Mercutio: Patrick Chan  
> Paris: Shoma Uno  
> Benvolio: Scott Moir  
> Tybalt: Daisuke Takahashi  
> Balthasar: Junhwan Cha  
> Sampson: Tatsuki Machida  
> Abram: Nam Nguyen  
> Gregory: Keiji Tanaka  
> Prince Escalus: Jason Brown  
> Nurse: Akira Kikuchi  
> Friar Lawrence: Brian Orser  
> Peter: Kazuki Tomono  
> Friar John: Tracy Wilson  
> Rosaline: Miki Ando  
> Apothecary: Evgenia Medvedeva

** Star crossed lovers across the ice **

_Two households both alike in dignity/ (In fair Toronto, where we lay our scene)/ From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, / where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. / From forth the fatal loins of these two foes / a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, / whose mis adventured piteous overthrows / doth with their death bury their parents’ strife. / The fearful passage of their death-marked love / and the continuance of their parents’ rage, / which, but their children’s end, nought could remove, / is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage._

In the centre of fair Toronto, Prince Jason could hardly believe the sight before him. In the street, a normally calm street, were several brawls. In one brawl, a South Korean young man and a Japanese man were fighting, with the younger South Korean male dashing around, just out of reach of the other man’s sharp rapier blade. The next brawl was between a Vietnamese man and a Japanese man, and their rapiers clashed loudly, the harsh sound of metal on metal causing Jason’s skin to crawl. The final fight was between the Fernandez’s nephew, Scott, and the Hanyu’s nephew, Daisuke. Daisuke wasn’t holding back at all, swinging for the other aggressively. The Master and Lady of each household were also at the scene with the ladies holding their husbands back from attacking each other.

“What, pray tell,” Jason said softly in English, claiming everyone’s attention, “is going on here?”

The masters of both houses stopped struggling against their wives’ holds and signalled to their men to stand down.

“And drop the weapons.” Jason said firmly.

Daisuke especially glared at the prince as he dropped his rapier, giving a glare to Scott too. Junhwan leaned against the wall, catching his breath after Keiji dropped his sword too, and Nam made his way over to the South Korean male, leaning next to him. Tatsuki dropped his sword too, and all eyes went to the prince.

“Have you all no shame? This city used to be peaceful! Peaceful! Your raging families and your feud has caused this city to fall into uncertainty and hatred.” He pointed to the master of the Hanyu family. “You, Hanyu, come with me now. You,” he pointed to the other man, “Fernandez, see me this afternoon. I declare now that, next time someone breaks the peace, they will pay with their life. Come with me, Hanyu, for us to discuss the arrangement. Fernandez, we will discuss it later.”

The prince then left with the Hanyu master, leaving the square and the scene of the fights. The lady of the Hanyu household dismissed Tatsuki and Keiji back to their estate. Daisuke glared at Scott, eyes never leaving him as he retreated back to their home. He left the group with only Scott and the Fernandez parents in the square.

“Scott,” the lady asked softly, “Scott, my nephew, have you seen Javier? I’m glad he wasn’t in this brawl.”

“I have, my lady,” Scott said gently, sighing, “however, he looked sad. I don’t know what is troubling him.”

“We’ve noticed he hasn’t been himself. Could you possibly find out for us Scott? Please?” Javier’s father asked.

“Of course.” Scott bowed to him.

His aunt and uncle smiled and left him just as Javier appeared around the corner. He walked slowly, eyes all but fixed on his feet. Scott smiled and waved at him.

“Good morning cousin!”

“Is it morning?” Javier asked, tilting his head.

“It’s about nine.” Scott said with a small chuckle, walking over to him.

“I guess being sad makes time go slower then.”

“And why are you sad Javier?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

Javier looked up at him, fiddling with his sleeve. “I am in love, Scott. So, in love. So very in love I don’t know what to do. But she is a Hanyu, and she has sworn never to fall in love with another man until she knows he can be trusted after how the last man she had a relationship with treated her. I respect her, I really do, but I cannot get her out of my mind. Beautiful Miki. Lovely Miki. She’s more beautiful than the sun, than the moon, than all the stars together.”

Scott elbowed him lightly. “Wow dude. Sounds like you’re in very deep.” He glanced around and then leaned in to whisper to his cousin. “A little birdy told me that tonight the house of Hanyu is having a party for their son to find someone to marry. We could go in, and then you’d have a chance to compare Miki to someone else, anyone else, so you can see that your swan is really a crow in comparison.”

Javier pushed him away, scowling down at the ground. “She is not a crow. She’s a swan herself, no, more beautiful than a swan. She’s more beautiful that anything else in this world.”

“So, you need to find someone whose beauty is other worldly.” Scott commended. “Regardless, it won’t hurt to go there and have a look at least.”

“Unless Daisuke or the house master identifies us.”

Scott shrugged and looped an arm around Javier’s shoulders. “Come on.”

“I will go, but I do no know what difference it will make.”


	2. Did my heart love till now?

Javier sighed, sitting in the corner of the room as several Hanyu household members began to dance and chatter happily in Japanese around him. The English in the room he could understand when they spoke to the residents of Toronto who had been invited, but the Japanese he couldn’t make any sort of sense of. Across the room from him sat Miki with Himawari, her daughter, in her arms. Javier sighed and looked away from her, heart painful. He looked around the room for anyone, _anything_ , to distract him from her, when his heart stopped in his chest.

There, in the corner of the room, sitting alone like he was, was a boy, no a young man, who looked like he’d been crafted by Cupid himself. His black hair framed his face beautifully, his features were proportioned to give him a face that could look both angelic and cute, as well as focused and determined. He sat carefully away from the crowd, fiddling with a black bracelet on his wrist as he studied the faces of the men around him carefully.

“Excuse me,” Javier interrupted one of the servants carefully in English. The young man sat down near him and raised an eyebrow. “Who is his knight?”

“I do not know sir.” The young Japanese man said quietly, head bowed in an apology and out of respect. Javier sighed a little, resting his head on his hand.

“O, he does teach the torches to burn bright. / It seems he hangs upon the cheek of night / as rich as a jewel in someone’s ear / beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. / So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows / as that young man over with his fellows shows. / The measure done, I’ll watch his place of stand, / and touching his, make blessed my rude hand. / Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. / For I never saw true beauty until this night.”

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed across the room as he watched Javier staring at his cousin. His uncle laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

“Daisuke,” he said in Japanese soothingly, “he is a guest. He may be a Fernandez, but he is a guest. You will not kill in this house, and not kill a guest. I am the master and not you. Calm yourself or go.”

Daisuke snarled slightly at the old man and sheathed his rapier. “I will behave, Uncle, but when this ends in tragedy, remember that I tried to stop this.” He left quickly, heading out into the evening air to cool his head.

Javier slid into the seat next to the mysterious and beautiful young man, smiling. “If I disrespect with my unworthiest hand / this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: / my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand / to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

To his surprise, the stranger smiled and turned to face him properly. He looked Javier up and down before he tilted his head and replied. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, / which modest devotion shows in this; / for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, / and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

Javier sighed dreamily at the voice. Even though it struggled around some of the English words, he wanted to hear it more and more, forever and ever. Javier took his hand gently and continued. “Have not statues lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Yes pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O then, dear sait, let lips do what hands do: / they pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

The Japanese man chuckled and continued. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayer’s sake.”

“Then move not,” Javier said breathlessly, hand sliding up to rest on the other man’s cheek, “while my prayer’s effect I take.”

Javier’s eyes fluttered shut, as did they other man’s as they kissed. Javier had never tasted anything better; the other man’s lips were soft and tasted sweet with a sharp hint to them, like sugary citrus fruit. Slowly they broke apart and their eyes slowly fluttered open again, a smile blossoming on the Japanese man’s face as Javier continued speaking.

“Thus from my lips, by you, my sin is purged.”

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

“Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. / Give me my sin again.” Javier pulled him back into a kiss, a longer and more passionate one this time that the other submitted into completely, accepting it and reciprocating just as passionately.

“You kiss by the book.” The other man whispered.

“Hanyu-san,” both men sat up and let go of each other as if the very touch of the other’s skin burned. “Your mother wants a word with you.”

“Who is his mother?” Javier asked, head tilted to one side out of curiosity. He understood enough Japanese to get the gist of that brief section of conversation, and the oldest man there swapped to English for his sake.

“Marry bachelor, / his mother is the lady of the house, / and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous. / I nursed her son that you talked with. / I tell you, he that can lay hold of him / shall have plenty of money.”

Javier’s face fell in horror. “Is he a Hanyu? / O terrible reckoning. My life is my doe’s debt.”

Scott appeared out of nowehere and sighed, patting Javier’s shoulder lightly. “On the bright side, you got over Miki.”

Javier shot him a look.

“Alright. I get it. We should go soon.”

“No no gentlemen,” they turned to find the master of the Hanyu household smiling at them and speaking in careful English. “I thank you all. I thank you honest gentlemen, good night.”

With that, Hanyu, Javier, Scott, and most of the guests began to disperse. Upstairs, the younger master of the house pulled his carer aside.

“Kikuchi-san. Who was that gentleman?” he asked in Japanese

“Yuzuru,” he started, cut off by the young man.

“Go and ask his name. If he is married, / my grave is likely to be my wedding bed.”

“His name is Javier,” Kikuchi said with a lowered voice, “his name is Javier and he is the only son of your enemy, a Fernandez.”

Yuzuru paled at that and swallowed quickly, lowering his eyes in sadness. “My only love sprung from my only hate. / Too early seen unknown, and known too late. / Extraordinary birth of love it is to me / that I must love a loathed enemy.”

“What do you mean love, Hanyu-san?”

“Kikuchi-san…” He trailed off, picking a thread off his jacket.

“Anyway, the strangers are all gone. Let’s go back up to your room.”


	3. The meeting on the balcony

_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie / and young affection gapes to be his heir; / that fair for which love groaned for and would die, / with tender Yuzuru matched, is now not fair. / Now Javier is beloved and loves again, / alike bewitched by the charm of looks, / but to his foe supposed he must complain / and he steals love’s sweet bait from fearful hooks. / Being held a foe, he may not have access / to breathe such vows as lovers use to swear; / and he as much in love, he means much less / to meet his beloved anywhere. / But passion lends them new power, time means, to meet, / tempting extremities with extreme sweet._

Javier did not leave as he initially intended to. Instead, he circled back after losing Scott and Patrick, his friends, on the way back. He slipped into the Hanyu’s garden, under the balcony he prayed was for the young man’s room: the one he had fallen in love with earlier. He sighed, leaning against the wall as he listened to his cousin and friend make jokes lightly at his expense.

“He jokes at scars that never felt a wound,” he mumbled to himself. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Yuzuru at the balcony, leaning on the edge over to one of the rose bushes that grew up high enough for him to reach. Javier smiled fondly at the young Japanese man and sighed. “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? / It is the east and this man is the sun! / Arise fair son and kill the envious moon / who is already sick and pale with grief. / It is my sire, O it is my love! / O that he knew he were! / He speaks, yet he says nothing. What of that? / His eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold. It’s not to me he speaks. / See how he leans his cheek upon his hand. / O that I were a glove upon that hand, / that I might touch that cheek.”

Yuzuru sighed, looking out over the garden and speaking in English for a change. “Oh Javier, Javier, wherefore art thou Javier? / Deny your father and refuse your name. / Or, if you will not be, but sworn my love / and I’ll no longer be a Hanyu. / It’s but my name that is my enemy: / Thou art thyself, though not a Fernandez. / What’s Fernandez? It is nor hand nor foot / nor arm nor face nor any other part / belonging to a man. O be some other name. / What’s in a name? That which we call a rose / by any other word would smell as sweet. / So Javier would, were he not Javier called, / retain that dear perfection which he owes / without that title. Javier, remove thy name, / and for thy name, which is no part of thee, / take all myself.”

Javier couldn’t hold it in anymore and he smiled brightly. “I will take you at your words. Call me but love, and I’ll never be Javier again.”

“Javier?” Yuzuru asked the night softly. “I haven’t even heard a hundred words from you and yet I already know the sound of your voice. Are you not Javier and a Fernandez?”

“If you don’t like either, I will be neither.”

“How did you even get in here?” Yuzuru asked softly, looking down at him from over the balcony. “The walls are really high. How?”

“With love’s light wings.” Javier said softly, reaching up to him. Yuzuru linked fingers with him gently, smiling sadly.

“If they see you, they will murder you.” Yuzuru mumbled.

“It’s worth it.” Javier said firmly.

Yuzuru rubbed the back of his hand softly. “How did you even find this window?”

“Love brought me here and encouraged me to look.”

“Love has made me a fool, Javier.” Yuzuru sighed. “I am too fond, / but I’ll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. / I should have been more reserved, I must confess, / but that you overheard me, here I was ware, / my true love passion; therefore pardon me, / and not impute this yielding to light love.”

Javier couldn’t hold his feelings in anymore, and he smiled brightly at Yuzuru. “Oh Yuzuru, by the blessed moon I vow-”

“Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon.” Yuzuru sighed.

“What should I swear by then?”

“Do not swear. I have no joy of this contract tonight: / it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden.” Yuzuru leaned further down, risking falling down from the balcony. “Sweet, good night. / This bud of love, by summer’s ripening breath, / May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. / Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest / come to they heart as that within my chest.”

“Wait, you’ll leave me now?” Javier asked sadly, grip tightening ever so slightly on Yuzuru’s hand. The Japanese man kissed his hand gently.

“What satisfaction can I give you tonight?”

“Please, please can we exchange vows of faithfulness tonight.”

Yuzuru closed his eyes. “I gave you mine before you asked for it. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, / my love as deep: the more I give to thee / the more I have, for both are infinite.”

“Hanyu-san?” Kikuchi called from within Yuzuru’s room and the young man sighed.

“Sweet Javier, be true. Stay a little. I will come out again, I promise.”

As Yuzuru released his hand and went back into his room, Javier released the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. “Is this even real?” he whispered to himself. “It’s too good to be true. Too wonderful.”

Yuzuru appeared once more upon the balcony and leaned against the edge, sighing to Javier. “If you really want our love to be honourable and for us to marry, I will send someone for you to tell me through. Give me the time and the place and I’ll come to you. I’ll lay all I have before you and will follow you throughout all the world.”

“Hanyu-san, please.” Kikuchi called.

“I will come. If you do not want it, do not sent me word.”

“Yuzuru.”

“I will send you someone tomorrow Javi. A thousand times good night.” Yuzuru said, smiling one last time before going.

“My god I love him.” Javier muttered, looking up at the empty balcony.

“Javi?” Yuzuru emerged again, popping his head out through the thin curtains separating the room from the balcony. “What time should I send someone to you?”

“Nine?” Javier suggested.

“I won’t fail you. It will seem like years until then, but I will not forget.”

Javier reached for his hand once more and kissed the back of it as Yuzuru spoke once more. “Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow / that I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

Javier let Yuzuru’s hand go and smiled as he went away back into his room. “Sleep well Yuzuru. I will be there tomorrow.” With that, Javier left the Hanyu estate silently and slipped back to his own home.


	4. The secret wedding

Early the next morning, Javier travelled to meet with Friar Brian, shocking the older man at the early hour.

“What can I do so early for you Javi- you didn’t go to bed last night did you?” Brian chided a little, shaking his head.

“You know me too well Brian. I wasn’t asleep. I was somewhere much better.”

“Please not pining after Miki.”

“Miki? No, lord no Brian, I forgot about her to be honest.”

Brian patted his shoulder with a smile. “Thank goodness Javier. You’ve been pining for ages over her. I’m glad you’re finally moving on, but, where were you?”

Javier shifted a little uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been with a Hanyu. With your help, Brian, please note I don’t hate this man. No, it’s the opposite. I love him so dearly.”

“Javier, you’re babbling. Speak clearly.” Brian said with a little chuckle.

“Then plainly know my heart’s dear love is true / for the fair son of the rich family Hanyu. / As mine on his, so his is set on mine, / and all combined save what you must combine / by holy marriage. When, and where, and how / we met, we wooed, and made exchange of vow / I’ll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, / that you agree to marry us today.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at him, sighing. “What a change is here. / Is Miki, that thou did love so dear, / so soon forsaken? Young men’s love then lies / not truly in their hearts but in their eyes.”

“You chided me for loving Miki.” Javier pointed out.

“For doting. Not loving.”

“Well I’ve moved on.” Javier said. “And don’t make fun of me now, for I really love him so much.”

“You know what?” Brian smiled at Javier and patted his shoulder gently. “I will marry the two of you. Hopefully it will turn your households’ anger to pure love, encouraged by your love.”

Javier gave him a hug with a grin. “Thank you thank you thank you Brian!”

Javier had a goofy grin on his face as he walked back to his home. Scott and Patrick raised an eyebrow at him.

“And where the hell were you last night?” Patrick asked.

“Sorry, I was busy. I…”

“Busy fantasying about Miki,” Scott teased, elbowing him lightly. Javier rolled his eyes when he spotted Kikuchi and the young servant boy he’d been speaking to the night before.

“Hello there gentlemen,” Kikuchi said softly, “Kazuki, introduce yourself.”

“Hello sirs.” The youngster said softly, sticking close to Kikuchi.

“Would you men know where I may find a Javier?” Javier’s ears picked up at that.

“I can tell you,” Javier cut in quickly, “for I am the youngest of that name.”

“If he is you, sir, then I desire some time to talk with you.”

Scott and Patrick exchanged a look. “Come home for dinner tonight Javi. We’ll see you later.” Patrick said before the two left to take a walk.

“Sir,” Kikuchi continued. “If you shall bring my master into a fool’s paradise, I for one would not hesitate to react to your gross behaviour, because the gentleman is young.”

“I protest good sir. I would never-”

“You have a good heart, and I will tell him as much. He’ll be so happy. I will tell him that you protest and are not taking him into a fool’s paradise. I will take this as a gentlemanlike offer.”

Javier nodded and his goofy smile returned. “Please, tell your master to come to the small church this afternoon. At Friar Brian’s cell we shall be married.” He held out a small bag of coins. “Please take these as my thanks for delivering the message.”

“No no sir, we cannot.” Kikuchi said gently, pushing the money away.

“Then come too, please.” Javier begged. Kikuchi and Kazuki exchanged a look and nodded.

“Alright. We shall see you soon then Javier.”

“Bye,” Kazuki said, a little shyly.

Kikuchi and Kazuki made it back to the estate, much to Yuzuru’s delight. Kazuki stayed at the gate whilst the other two spoke.

“Why do you look so sad Kikuchi-san? What’s happened?”

“I’m just tired Yuzuru.” He sighed fondly.

“But what did he say about our marriage?”

“Your lover is an honest gentleman,” he mused quietly, noting Yuzuru’s impatient frown, “and he calls you to meet him at Friar Brian’s cell. Go to the church now. I will make an excuse for your absence at lunch.”

Yuzuru gave Kikuchi a hug and smiled as he climbed over his balcony into the garden below to meet his beloved at the church.

“You’re grinning like a cat Javi.” Brian said with a little laugh. “Relax. You’ll be fine.”

“I just really love him Brian,” he mumbled to himself more than the friar, “like, I really love him. Even though our families are at war, I love him.”

Both looked up at the sound of the doors and Yuzuru ran in, embracing Javier tightly. “Sorry I’m late,” he mumbled, then spoke louder. “Good afternoon sir.” He bowed politely. “I am Yuzuru Hanyu.”

Brian smiled and nodded, patting his back. “Ready you two?”

“As we’ll ever be.” Yuzuru said softly, taking Javier’s hands.

“Oh Yuzuru, if you’re as happy as I am, then please say it, and let us experience the happiness we will both receive by this encounter.”

Yuzuru smiled at him and squeezed his hands. “My true love has grown to such excess / I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth.”

Brian smiled at the two of them and nodded. “Alright. Come with me and we’ll incorporate the two of you in one.”

The pair followed behind Brian, still holding hands. “Aishiteru, Javi.”

“Te amo Yuzuru.”


	5. The price must be paid somehow

Back at the Fernandez abode, Scott and Patrick were relaxing with other members of the Fernandez household, ready to settle down and bask in the heat of summer, when Daisuke and a group of Hanyu men approached them.

“Here comes trouble.” Scott mumbled, spotting Daisuke.

“I couldn’t give fewer shits right now.” Patrick said, rolling his eyes.

“Hello there gentlemen,” Daisuke called, attracting both of their attention, “can I have a word with one of you?”

“A word? Sure, but no fighting. You heard the Prince.” Scott said warily.

“You talk to Javier, don’t you?” the Japanese man struggled around the Spanish name slightly, however he kept his head held high and matched Scott’s eye contact the whole time.

“We talk, yes. But I’m not a messenger if that’s what you want. Javier isn’t unapproachable.”

“Here he is now.” Daisuke said, dangerously softly.

“Don’t cause trouble.” Scott said to Patrick firmly.

“Javier, Javier, the only name I can give you is this; you are a villain. I don’t like the love you give”

“Oh Daisuke,” Javier sighed with a smile, “the reason I give you live excuses me from reacting with anger. I’m not a villain, and so farewell, since you don’t know me.”

“This doesn’t excuse the injuries you have given me. Fight me like a man.”

Javier rolled his eyes in frustration, muttering a curse in Spanish. “You do know I’ve never injured you, right? And I love more than you can ever imagine. Until you know the reason and fall in love too, please Hanyu family member, value this and be satisfied.”

“Javier, you’re not just going to take that laying down, are you?” Patrick asked. “Smack him at least for God’s sake, OUCH, Scott!”

Scott glared at him and stamped on his foot again. “Stop it. Keep the peace.”

Patrick tutted and drew his sword. “If you won’t fight Javier, I will. Draw your sword Daisuke and fight me!”

“Men, for the love of God and your lives, stop!” Scott shouted, his cries falling onto deaf ears.

Patrick and Daisuke started to fight, leaving Scott and Javier to watch in confusion.

“Men! Stop it! Prince Jason told us not to fight in the street. Scott, you’re diplomatic. Can’t you stop them? Please guys, come on, it’s not worth losing your life over a petty fight.”

Daisuke and Patrick didn’t listen. Instead, Daisuke slipped past Javier and struck Patrick in the stomach with his rapier.

“Away! Now!” Scott shouted as Javier dropped down next to Patrick, looking at the wound in horror. Daisuke smirked before he and his men left.

“Patrick? Patrick, hold on. Just, just hold on. Someone go, and fetch a doctor! Now!”

“Don’t worry for me Javier, worry for yourself. Worry for your love, and your happiness.” Patrick coughed in Javier’s arms.

“No Patrick, no, come on, you’ll be alright I promise. Please hold on Patrick.”

Scott knelt down besides Javier and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Javi…”

“D-don’t say it.”

Scott leaned forwards and slowly closed Patrick’s eyes. Javier cradled his friend to his chest, tears running down his cheeks.

“You,” Javier turned on Daisuke, who was standing just by them, “take back the villain comment and everything else. You killed an innocent man for nothing! One or both of us will join him!”

“Javi-” Scott tried, getting cut off as Javier drew his sword in anger and ran at Daisuke. The harsh sound of metal on metal filled the street as citizens came out in wonder and confusion at the noises. Someone ran off towards the castle and Scott tried again.

“Javier, please, for God’s sake the Prince is on his way!”

Blinded by his anger and grief, Javier knocked the rapier from Daisuke’s hand and plunged his own deep into the Japanese man’s stomach. Daisuke collapsed as Scott pulled Javier up, the latter panting heavily as the adrenaline left his body.

“Who started this?” they all turned to see Prince Jason standing there, sadness clear on his face. “Who started this fray?” Behind him were Javier’s parents, Yuzuru’s parents, and Shoma.

“Your Highness,” Scott bowed, Javier with him, “Daisuke was slain by Javier, and Patrick killed by Daisuke.”

“Daisuke?” Yuzuru’s mother fought through the crowd to collapse down at her nephew’s feet. “Oh Daisuke, Daisuke please! Tell me this isn’t true! Tell me this is a cruel joke and that you choreographed this whole affair as a joke. Please!” She dissolved into tears by his side.

“Scott,” Prince Jason cut in gently, "who began this bloody affair?”

“Daisuke began it. Daisuke provoked Javier and Patrick cut in for him. Patrick was killed, and then Javier fought Daisuke in anger.”

“He’s the cousin of the Fernandez heir! His words are laced with bias! Grant us justice, Prince, and Javier should not live!” the lady of the Hanyu family called out, kneeling by Daisuke still.

Prince Jason inhaled slowly and sighed. “Someone must pay for the price of Daisuke’s death. Daisuke paid for Patrick’s death at Javier’s hand, and now Javier must pay the price. He must be exiled now for this. There has been enough death, but the price must be paid somehow. Javier, go.”


	6. Daisuke is gone and Javier is banished

Yuzuru had been the only family member to remain at their estate, per his father’s request, when the rest went out. He stood on the balcony, sighing slightly as he thought of Javier with a smile. He turned when his door opened, raising his eyebrows at Kikuchi.

“Kikuchi-san, what news?” his face fell when he spotted his carer’s look, “what’s wrong?”

“Yuzuru, it’s terrible, it’s terrible. He’s gone, he’s been killed, he’s dead.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at Kikuchi. “Javier?”

“Not Javier, no. Javier will not go to heaven. I can’t believe he would have done this.”

“What are you trying to say? Has Javier…. H-has he killed himself? Tell me!”

“N-not Javier, no, but Daisuke. Daisuke, the best friend I had. Daisuke, the courteous, honest gentleman.”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened slightly. “D-Daisuke? Did…. Javier killed Daisuke? My cousin and my love?”

“Daisuke is gone and Javier is banaished.” Kikuchi said, wiping his eyes. Yuzuru collapsed, face in his hands.

“Curse this world! Curse it all! How? What did Javier do to deserve this?”

“There is no trust Yuzuru. Bring shame to Javier.”

“No! He was not born to shame. Upon his head, shame is ashamed to sit.”

“You will speak well of the one that killed your cousin?”

Yuzuru wiped his eyes quickly. “Should I speak ill of him? He is my husband. Daisuke is dead and Javier-banished. / That “banished”, that one word / has killed ten thousand Daisukes: Daisuke’s death / Was sad enough, if it had ended there. But with a rearward following Daisuke’s death, / “Javier is banished”: to speak that word / is father, mother, Daisuke, Javier, Yuzuru, / all slain, all dead. Javier is banished, / there is no end, no limit, measure, bound, / in that word’s death, no words can that woe sound. / Where are my parents, Kikuchi-san?”

“They’re crying over Daisuke.” Kikuchi said softly. “Would you like me to take you to them so that you too may cry?”

“My tears are shed for Javi when there’s are not. I’d rather go to my wedding bed and die.”

Kikuchi pulled him into a hug gently, rubbing his back. “Stay here. I’ll go and find Javier for you to comfort you.”

“T-thank you Kikuchi-san. I need to see him, even if it’s the last time we should meet. If he asked me to, I would run with him.” Yuzuru unclasped one of his necklaces and handed it to Kikuchi. “Please give him this and tell him to come. Please.”

Kikuchi journeyed to Friar Brian’s cell where Javier was hiding and knocked. “Excuse me sirs, I come from Hanyu Yuzuru. He sent me here upon his errand.”

Brian opened the door for him and Kikuchi bowed to him. “Where is Javier, my master’s lord?”

Javier lay on the ground, shaking his head and crying silently. Kikuchi and Brian exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

“Get up,” Kikuchi said firmly, “for Yuzuru’s sake, get up and stand.”

“Yuzuru?” He stood up, eyes cast down, “how is he? Does he think of me as a murderer now that I have done what I did?”

“He said nothing of the sort, but he cries and cries. He fell onto his bed and sobbed. Thinking of Daisuke and Javier, he sobs more and falls down.”

Javier covered his face sadly, shaking his head. Brian laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Javier. If you visit him tonight before you go. Hide in Brampton until the news of your marriage can be declared and spread to calm down the prince.”

Kikuchi smiled and bowed weakly to both men. “I will go and tell my master what you both just decided, but first, Yuzuru wished I give you this.” He handed Javier the necklace and bowed quickly. “I will go and tell him what you have decided to do.”

Back at the Hanyu estate, Yuzuru’s parents and Shoma walked together through the gardens, looking up at Yuzuru’s empty balcony. Sounds of sobbing and crying from inside caused the master of the family to sigh and look away from the room sadly.

“Too much woe has been around our family recently. I haven’t had the chance to convince our son to marry you. He loved his cousin Daisuke so dearly, as did I. Well, we were all born to die.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s very late now, and so he will not be coming down tonight. Believe me, if you weren’t visiting, we would have retired too.”

“Please give my regards to your son.” He said softly.

“I will,” Yuzuru’s mother said gently, “and I will find out what he thinks about marriage tomorrow morning. Tonight, he has shut himself up in his room alone with his sadness.”

“Shoma, I will make a desperate plea for my child’s love. I think he’ll do whatever I say. No, I think he’ll do all that and more. I have no doubt about it.” He turned to his wife and held her hand gently. “My darling, visit his room before you go to bed. Tell him about my son Shoma’s love for him. And tell him, listen to me, on Wednesday- wait- what day is today?”

“Monday, Hanyu-san,” Shoma supplied helpfully.

“Monday? Oh, then Wednesday is too soon. Let it be on Thursday. On Thursday, tell him, he’ll be married to this noble young earl. Will you be ready? Do you think it’s a good idea to rush? We shouldn’t have a large celebration; we can just invite a friend or two. Because Daisuke was just killed, people might think we don’t care about his memory as our relative if we celebrate in too grand a way. Half a dozen friends to the wedding, and that’s it. What do you think about Thursday?”

“I wish Thursday was tomorrow Hanyu-san.” Shoma said gently.

“Thursday it is then. We shall see you then Shoma,” the youngster left quickly and the master of the household turned to his wife. “Visit Yuzuru before you go to bed. Please, get him ready, my darling, for his wedding day.”

She nodded, heading into the house to talk to Yuzuru. Up in his room, Yuzuru rose form his bed to stand out on the balcony, tears still running down his cheeks. In the moonlight, to Javier below the balcony, he looked so incredibly vulnerable and sad. Javier pulled himself up onto the balcony and hugged his husband tightly.


	7. You disgust me, Yuzuru

“I love you,” Javier mumbled, letting Yuzuru bury his face in his shoulder. “I love you so much, Yuzuru, this is going to be hard. I can’t… I can’t stay too long. It’s nearly morning and I…”

“It’s a long time until daybreak. You heard the nightingale, not the lark.”

Javier smiled sadly and kissed Yuzuru’s cheek. “It was the lark, Yuzuru, I know it was. Look at the streams of light from the sun coming from the east. If I am to live, I must go. If I stay, I will die.”

“It’s not daylight,” Yuzuru protested into his shoulder, “it’s a meteor to light your way to Brampton. You don’t have to go yet.”

“If you want me to stay, I will stay. How are you, my love?”

Yuzuru sighed and kissed his cheek gently. “It is the light of day. I see more light now, and I don’t want them to catch you. There will be men hunting for you now and you have to go before you are killed.

Kikuchi, knocked on the door and smiled at the sight of the two embracing on the balcony. He closed the door quickly and sighed.

“Your mother is coming Yuzuru. Day has broken already, and so you both need to be careful. Good luck Javier.” He told them before he left with a sad smile

Yuzuru nodded and pulled Javier in for a kiss and sighed. “I will see you soon my love. I love you, I love you more than I can express. I will see you soon.”

Javier nodded and kissed his forehead once more before he climbed down from the balcony.

“Do you think we’ll ever meet again?”

“I have no doubts. In the future we’ll be able to tell people these tales.” Javier promised.

“You look pale, Javi,” Yuzuru frowned slightly. Javier sighed at him and returned the frown with a smile.

“You look pale to me too Yuzuru. Sadness has taken away our colouring. But smile for me, please. I do not want to remember you being sad.”

Both smiled before Javier disappeared into the gardens and the streams of light came over the rose bushes. Yuzuru turned back to his room with a sigh.

“Everyone says you can’t make up your mind. If you change your mind so much, what are you going to do to Javier, who is so faithful. Please, luck, change your mind and send him back home soon.”

“Yuzuru?” his mother called from outside his door. “Are you awake?”

“Mother?” Yuzuru said, wiping away his tears from Javier’s departure.

“What’s going on sweetheart?” she asked as she came into his room.

He hugged her tightly, tears flowing anew. “I’m not okay mother.”

She smoothed his hair gently. “Will you cry about Daisuke’s death forever? Are you trying to wash him out of the grave with his tears? You couldn’t bring him back to life.” She kissed the crown of his head. “So you don’t need to cry my darling. A little grief shoes a lot of love, but too much makes you appear stupid.”

“Please let me keep crying for this loss.” He mumbled, wiping away his tears.

“You may still feel the loss, but Daisuke, who you weep for, will not feel anything.”

“With a loss this great, I can’t help but feel like I will cry for him forever.”

“Yuzuru, you’re weeping not for his death as much as for the fact that Fernandez got away with just exile.”

Yuzuru frowned, fiddling with one of his bracelets. His mother continued talking.

“I will send a man to Brampton to poison Javier and he will join Daisuke in death. Then maybe you will be happier my darling.”

“Mother, if you can find someone to deliver the poison, I will mix it myself so that Javier will sleep quietly after he drinks it.”

“Let’s talk about something more joyful my darling. I have news for you.”

“Joy at this time? What’s the news?”

Yuzuru’s mother smiled at him and hugged him gently. “At Saint Peter’s Church early Thursday morning, the gallant young, and noble gentleman, Count Shoma will happily marry you.”

Yuzuru froze in his mother’s arms, shocked and saddened. “Mother I... He will not make me happy through marriage. How can I marry him before he’s come to court me? Please, tell father I can’t marry yet. I’d rather marry Javier, who you know I hate, rather than Shoma.”

His mother frowned at him, shaking her head. “Tell him yourself and see how he takes the news.”

“But-” Yuzuru cut himself off when his father walked into the room, and he bowed his head out of respect.

“Where do things stand, wife? Does he know of our decision?”

Yuzuru kept his eyes down, biting his lip hard to prevent his tears as his mother spoke. “I told him, but he won’t agree. He says thank you but refuses.”

“What?” Yuzuru’s father spoke quietly but dangerously, in the same tone that Daisuke used frequently. “How can this be? He refuses? Isn’t he grateful? Isn’t he proud of being matched with Shoma? Doesn’t he realize what a blessing this is? Doesn’t he realise how unworthy he is of the gentleman we have found to be his bridegroom?”

Yuzuru’s shoulders shook as he spoke up. “I am not proud, but I am thankful that you have found it. I can never be proud of what I hate, but I can be thankful for it, if it was meant with love.”

“What are you on about Yuzuru? I hear “proud” and “I thank you”, and then “no thank you” and “not proud”. Are you so spoiled that you’re really not giving any thanks or showing any pride?” Yuzuru looked away, cheeks burning in shame as tears burned in his eyes, threatening to spill. “Get yourself ready for Thursday. You’re going to marry Shoma, even if I have to drag you there.” Yuzuru’s father’s face contorted into anger. “You disgust me, Yuzuru, worthless brat.”

“Shame on both of you!” Yuzuru’s mother shouted. “He’s suffering from grief. Both are. So please, forgive each other and calm down.”

Yuzuru fell to his knees in front of his father, tears stinging harder at his eyes. “Father, I’m begging you on my knees, please listen to me. Let me say one thing.”

“Oh, shut up, you worthless brat! Go to the church on Thursday, or never look me in the face again. Don’t say anything. Don’t reply, and don’t talk back to me.” Yuzuru stood, rubbing his eyes. “I have never felt this way before. I feel like slapping you, Yuzuru. My darling wife, we never thought of ourselves as lucky for having only one child. Now, however, I see that this one is one too many. We were cursed when we had him, and he disgusts me.”

Kikuchi pulled Yuzuru in for a hug, rubbing his shaking shoulders gently. “Stop this now. My master, please stop berating the poor boy so.”

“He’s my son. Don’t tell me how to raise him.”

“You’re getting too angry dear…” his wife said softly.

“I work all the time find him a husband from a noble family. I have provided this man, this perfect man, but this wretched, whimpering fool, like a whining puppet, he looks at this good fortune and says “I won’t get married. I can’t fall in love. I’m too young.”” Yuzuru’s father’s eyes hardened and he glared at his son once more. “If you won’t get married, I’ll excuse you. You will no longer live under my roof. Put your hand on your heart and listen to my advice. If you act like my son, I’ll marry you to my friend. If you don’t, you can beg and starve and die on the streets. I will never take you back or do anything for you. Think about it.”

Yuzuru’s father stormed out, leaving Kikuchi with his arm around his son, and his mother.

“M-mother, please don’t throw me out. Please! Delay the marriage for a month, or a week, please! Or, if you won’t delay it, make my wedding bed in the tomb with Daisuke.”

“Don’t talk to me,” his mother muttered, shaking her head, “and do as you please, because I am done worrying about you Yuzuru.”

His mother left too and Yuzuru collapsed against Kikuchi’s chest, crying onto his shoulders.

“W-what am I to do Kikuchi-san? My husband is alive, and I can’t marry again while he is still here. I do not want him to die either. Please give me some comfort Kikuchi-san.”

Kikuchi held him and rubbed his shoulders gently as the two talked together for a while. “I will tell your mother that you are gone to confess at Friar Brian’s cell and be forgiven for making your father angry.”

Yuzuru nodded, giving him one more hug before Kikuchi left the room to relay the message to his parents. He slipped out of the home and ran to Friar Brian’s.


	8. There is some hope

Shoma had met with Brian in his cell and was relaying the information to him in slightly broken English. With every word and detail revealed, Brian looked more and more shocked.

“On Thursday? That is not long at all.”

“It’s how Hanyu-san wants it, and I will not delay either.” Shoma said simply.

“And how does the younger Hanyu feel about it?”

“He’s grieving too much over Daisuke’s death. I haven’t had the chance to talk to him about love. It doesn’t happen when people are in mourning, and his father thinks it is dangerous that he has allowed himself to become so sad. He’s rushing out marriage to stop him from grieving.”

“I…” Brian sighed, then stopped when he saw Yuzuru enter. Shoma offered him a hand which he politely declined.

“I am happy to meet you, my sir and husband.”

Yuzuru looked at him, wiping his eyes quickly. “That may be the case after I am married.”

“On Thursday, that may be will become a must be. Have you come to see this man to make a confession?”

Yuzuru tilted his head at Shoma, thinking. “If I answer that, I will be confessing to you.”

Shoma chuckled, patting his shoulder. “You poor soul, you have faced so many tears.”

“They didn’t really change my face much.”

“Don’t lie. Your face is beautiful.”

“I said it to my face, not yours. You don’t have to sound so offended, Shoma-san.”

“Your face is mine, and you have just slandered it.”

“Do you have the time for me now, Father Brian? Or should I come during mass?”

“I have time now,” Brian said, “although I must ask that you leave us in peace, Shoma sir.”

Shoma nodded, kissing Yuzuru’s cheek as he went to go. “I will wake you early on Thursday. Until then, good bye.” He shut the door and Yuzuru wiped his cheek aggressively.

“This mess is beyond saving, Brian.” He mumbled, and the older man pulled him into a hug.

“I know about your sad situation Yuzuru. You must marry this man on Thursday, and nothing can delay it.”

Yuzuru showed him a knife and looked up at him. “I will sole the problem now, with this knife. Before I, who was married to Javier by you, am married to another man, I’ll kill myself. Unless you have another solution, please don’t speak.”

Brian placed a hand on his gently, stopping him from using the knife. “There is some hope in the situation Yuzuru. If you’ve made up your mind to die instead of marrying Shoma, then you’ll probably be willing to try something similar to death to solve the situation.”

“You can tell me to jump off the battle posts of any tower, or walk down the crime-ridden streets of a slum. Tell me to sit in a field of poisonous snakes, or chain me up with wild bears. Hide me every night in a morge, or tell me to climb down into a grave and hide with a dread man in his tomb. I am scared of all of those ideas, but I would do them without fear in order to be a pure husband to my sweet lover.”

Brian thought for a moment and then spoke up. “Go home, be cheerful, and tell them that you agree to marry Shoma. Tomorrow is Wednesday, and so make sure you are alone that night.” He handed him a vial, which the Japanese man gratefully took. “Mix this with liquor and drink in bed. This will induce sleep, stopping your pulse and cooling your body. It will seem like you’re dead for fourty two hours, and then you’ll wake up as if from a pleasant sleep. When Shoma comes to get you out of bed, you’ll seem dead. They will dress you in your best clothes, put you in an open coffin, and place you in the Hanyu family tomb. I’ll send Javier word of our plan. That night, when you wake up, Javier will take you away to Brampton, freeing you.”

Yuzuru hugged him tightly, trying hard not to cry once again. “Thank you thank you thank you! Love will give me the strength to do this. I will see you when I awaken.”

That evening, Yuzuru returned home with the vial hidden in his cloak. Kikuchi opened the door for him, smiling at the smile on his face.

“My headstrong son, where have you been?” his father asked, and Yuzuru bowed his head.

“I learnt that being disobedient to my father is bad, Father.” He fell to his knees by his father’s feet. “Please, please forgive me father. I beg you. From now on, I’ll do whatever you say.”

His father smiled down at him. “Send word for Shoma! Tell him about this. I’ll make the wedding happen tomorrow morning.”

“I met him at the cell and I treated him with love, as well as I could, while still being modest.”

“I’m glad.” His father helped him up, giving him a quick hug. “I want to see Shoma and bring him here. The whole city owes Friar Brian a great debt.”

“Kikuchi-san, will you come up and help me choose the clothes I need tomorrow?” Yuzuru asked quietly.

“There is time, Yuzuru, you don’t have to do it tonight.” His mother said softly. His father waved them out.

“We’ll have the wedding at the church tomorrow. Go Kikuchi.”

“Kikuchi-san?” Yuzuru said once they had laid out his clothes. “Please can you leave me tonight? I’d like to be alone for a little.”

His mother opened the door and both looked to her. “Is everything okay Yuzuru?”

“Mother, everything is fine. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to be left alone. Let Kikuchi-san sit with you tonight, as I’m sure you’re busy with the sudden festivities.”

His mother kissed his forehead and smiled. “Good night my darling. You need the rest.”

She and Kikuchi left his room and Yuzuru sat on his bed, tracing the pattern on the spread. “Good-bye.” He whispered. “I don’t know when we’ll meet again.”

He mixed up the vail with shaking hands, muttering to himself as he closed the curtains around his bed and changed into his night clothes. Looking around his enclosed area, he smiled. “I think I see my cousin’s ghost. He’s looking for Javi because Javi killed him. Wait, Daisuke, wait! Javi, Javi, Javier! Here’s a drink. I drink to you.”

He raised the vial with shaking hands and drank, falling backwards onto his bed. The next morning, Kikuchi opened Yuzuru’s door, smiling at the sunlight streaming in through the balcony doors. Through the gossamer curtains he saw his master’s outline and sighed.  

“Master Yuzuru? Hey, you need to wake up. Shoma won’t let you get much rest tomorrow I’ll bet. But now you need to wake up.” He walked over to the curtains and pulled them back. “Yuzuru?” He gasped at the pale complexion and felt Yuzuru’s cold cheek. He pressed a finger across Yuzuru’s wrist, paling with each passing second. “Help!” He shouted to the rest of the house. “Help! Yuzuru, Hanyu-san, he’s dead!”

Yuzuru’s mother burst into the room, looking around for the source of the noise. “What’s wrong Kikuchi-san?”

“Look, my lady, I’m so sorry.”

Yuzuru’s mother walked over and collapsed to her knees for by Yuzuru’s bed. “M-my child… M-my reason for living, please wake up, or I will die with you. Someone, help!” She shouted.

Yuzuru’s father walked in, eyebrows furrowed. “For shame, bring Yuzuru out here. Shoma has arrived.”

“He’s dead,” Kikuchi mumbled sadly, trying to hold his tears in. Yuzuru’s father froze.

“N-no…No, let me see him.” He placed a hand on his son’s cold cheek, tears running down his face. “He’s cold… His blood has stopped, his joints are stiff… He’s been dead for some time, like a beautiful flower killed by an unseasonable frost.”

At the untimely moment, Brian and Shoma entered the room as the Hanyu family curled up closer together.

“Is Yuzuru ready?” Brian asked gently. The master of the family stood and faced him.

“He’s ready to go but he’ll never return. Shoma, I’m so sorry. On the night before your wedding day, death has taken your husband. He was a flower, and death deflowered him.”

Shoma could only stare at Yuzuru’s body, numb. “Have we waited so long only for this to occur?”

“Hateful day! This is the most miserable hour ever,” Yuzuru’s mother sobbed, holding one of his hands tightly. “I have only one child, and cruel Death stole him from me.”

“Death has it in for our family.” The master of the house said softly. “Why did this have to happen now. My child, my child, my soul and reason for life. My child will be buried and so will my joy.”

“The cure for confusion is not yelling and screaming.” Brian interrupted calmly. “You have had this child with the help of heaven, and now heaven has taken him back. He’s in a better place. All you wanted was to use him to rise up the social ladder. Dry your tears and carry him to the church in his best clothes.”

“The wedding preparations will be used for the funeral.” Yuzuru’s father said, cupping his son’s cheek gently before the group left to sort out the arrangements.


	9. Here's to my love!

Javier smiled to himself, musing aloud to his servant as he looked out towards Toronto. “If I can trust my dreams, then some joyful news is coming soon. All day long, a strange feeling has been making me happy. I had a dream that my husband came and found me dead, and he came and brought me back to life by kissing me.”

His servant coughed quietly and Javier looked up at him. “You have news from Toronto? What is it Junhwan? Do you bring me a letter from the Friar? How is my husband? Is my father well? How is Yuzuru? I ask that again, because nothing can be wrong if he is well.”

Junhwan sat down in front of his master, sighing a little. “Then he is well, and nothing is wrong. His body sleeps in the Hanyu tomb, and his immortal souls lives now in heaven. I saw him buried in his family’s tomb and I came to tell you the news. I’m sorry I came here to tell you bad news, but you said it was my job sir.”

Javier froze, staring at his servant as his words sank in. “Is it really true? Then I will rebel against the stars. Pass me some paper and ink, Jun, and I will leave for Toronto tonight.”

“Please sir, have some patience,” the serving boy pleaded. “You look pale and wild. Do not hurt yourself.”

“Leave me and do what I told you to do.” Javier snapped. “Do you have a letter from the Friar?”

“N-no sir…”

He relaxed, sighing slightly. “Please go and I will be right with you. For tonight I will lie with my beloved. I know an apothecary who lives near you who is, sadly for her, quite poor. If a man, such as myself, needed poison, I would go to her for she would sell it to me because she must.”

He raced down the street and hammered on the apothecary door. A young lady with unkempt brown hair opened the door, bags evident under her eyes.

“Who is calling so loud?” She asked.

“You’re poor, Evgenia, so here’s a bag of gold.” He handed it to her quickly. “Let me have some poison, something that works quickly.”

She held the coins out, frowning at them darkly. “I have poisons like that, but to sell it is against the law, and the penalty is death.”

“Are you afraid to die? I can see your cheekbones due to your malnourishment. The world doesn’t make laws to make you rich, so take every chance you have to not be poor. Break the law, and sell it to me.”

She took the money and handed him a powder. “I’m selling this because I’m poor, not because I want to. Put this in any kind of liquid you want and drink it down. It would kill twenty men.”

Javier took it, pocketing the powder gratefully. “I pay you because you’re poor, not because you want me to buy this. Money is a worse poison to men’s souls, and commits more murders in this awful world than the poisons you cannot sell. I’ve sold you poison and you haven’t sold me any. Buy yourself some food, Evgenia, and I will use this at Yuzuru’s grave.”

They parted ways, and Javier set off back towards Toronto.

In Toronto, Tracy ran for Brian’s cell quickly. He smiled at her arrival.

“What did Javi say?”

“I went to find another poor friar from our order to accompany me. He was here in the city visiting the sick, and the town health officials suspected that we were both in a plagued house. They quarantined the house and refused to let us out. I couldn’t go to Brampton because I was stuck there.”

Brian’s face fell. “Then who took my letter to Javier?”

“I couldn’t send it. Here it is.” She handed it back to him. “I couldn’t get a messenger to sent it to you either.”

“Oh, dear God, we need to get this letter to Javier. Tracy, please fetch me an iron crowbar.”

Tracy nodded, bowing her head to him. “Of course, Brian. I don’t know what information was in there, but it must be important.” She left quickly after that.

Brian nodded solemnly. “I must go to the tomb alone. There are only three hours before Yuzuru will awaken, and he will be very angry with me if Javier doesn’t know what happened. I will keep him in my cell until Javier arrives.”

At the family grave, Shoma approached and scattered flowers at Yuzuru’s closed tomb sadly. “Sweet flower, I’m spreading flowers over your wedding bed. I will water these flowers every night.”

His page whistled, alerting him to someone else.

“Who is ruining my rituals of true love? It is someone with a torch?” He slipped off and hid to watch the scene unfold.

Javier and Junhwan approached the tomb together, carrying a torch, pickax, and an iron crowbar. Javier took the pickax and crowbar before he gave Junhwan a letter. “Deliver this to my father early in the morning. Swear on your life, whatever you hear or see, do not come here and interrupt this. I’m going down into this tomb to see Yuzuru and to take the ring from him.” Javier took the torch from him too, sighing. Junhwan bowed to him.

“I’ll go, sir, and I won’t bother you.”

Javier handed him a large sum of money and smiled sadly. “That’s the way of showing me friendship. Live and be prosperous. Farewell, Jun.”

Junhwan left the tomb and Javier, walking back towards where Shoma was hidden. He sat down by one of the trees, shaking his head slightly before he fell asleep.

Javier started to open the tomb with his tools as Shoma watched in confusion.

“Fernandez?” he whispered to himself. “the murderer of my love’s cousin? They think he died with grief for Daisuke. This man has come to do more crimes against them. I must stop him.” He stood up and walked over to Javier. “Stop your evil work! I’ve caught you villain, and you must die.”

“I must indeed.” Javier said softly. “Please don’t mess with someone who is desperate. Leave me. Think about those who have died. I’ve come here with weapons to use against myself. Live, and from now on, say a madman told you to run away.”

 “I refuse!” Shoma shouted. “I’m arresting you!”

“You will provoke me?” Javier shook his head. “After what happened to his cousin?”

Shoma drew his sword and they fought for a while. Javier’s rapier caught Shoma’s side, and the younger fell.

“If you are merciful, open the tomb and lay me next to Yuzuru.” He coughed out, dying in Javier’s arms.

“I will,” Javier said, closing his eyes for him. “It’s Patrick’s cousin.” He mumbled to himself before he finished opening the tomb. He laid Shoma’s body in the tomb near Yuzuru’s before he collapsed down next to him, choking on tears.

“O my love, my husband! Death that hath sucked the honey of they breath, / hath had no power yet upon your beauty: / Thou art not conquered; beauty’s ensign yet / is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, / and death’s pale flag is not advanced there.” He turned to Daisuke’s body and shook his head, holding Yuzuru’s hand. “Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Yuzuru, / why are you so fair? Shall I believe / that unsubstantial death is affectionate,” he sighed, giving Yuzuru a kiss one last time as he took out the poison, mixing it with water before he drank it down. “Here’s to my love! And so I shall die with a kiss.”

He collapsed next to Yuzuru’s body, life leaving his eyes as he breathed his final breath, hand holding his beloved’s.


	10. Do you not see what your hate has caused?

Brian made his way to the tomb with a shovel, lantern, and a crowbar. He spotted Junhwan and narrowed his eyes a little.

“Who are you?”

“I’m a friend sir.” He said quickly. “A friend who knows you well.”

“Junhwan? Thank goodness it’s you. Tell me, please, what’s the light over there? It looks like it’s coming from the Hanyu’s tomb.”

“My master, Javier, is there sir.”

“How long for?”

“At least an hour,” he said softly.

“Come with me to the tomb.” Jun shook his head quickly.

“I can’t. My master doesn’t know I’m still here. I promised him I wouldn’t look at what he was doing.”

“Then I will go alone. Please Javier, please don’t have done something stupid.” Brian said, the last part mostly to himself.

“I had a dream, sir, that my master was fighting someone else, and my master slew him.” Jun called after Brian. The friar approached the tomb and froze.

“Oh God, oh no, oh please please no. Who abandoned these bloody swords next to the place of peace?” He looked up and gasped. “Javi?”

He touched his cheek, shaking his head sadly. “Oh, Javier no! And Shoma, covered in blood too? Why? Pray tell me why!”

“Brian?” The friar looked up to see Yuzuru sitting up, rubbing at his eyes. “Where is Javi?”

Brian pulled him into a hug, leading him out of the tomb. “A greater power has ruined the plan Yuzuru. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Your husband and Shoma both are there, beside you.” Yuzuru looked around, gasping quickly. “Please, come with me, you can join our order.”

Yuzuru shook his head, tears in his eyes. “B-Brian, I can’t leave. Not now.” The friar nodded sadly and kissed his forehead before he left the tomb. “Oh Javi, Javi, my love. What’s this? A cup, closed in my true love’s hand? Poison, I see, has been the cause of his death. He drank it all and didn’t leave any to kill myself with after.” Yuzuru kissed him softly, wiping away some of the tears left on Javier’s face. “Perhaps there is still poison on them. Oh Javi, your lips are warm.”

Shuffling and noises outside shocked Yuzuru and he searched Javier’s body, removing the dagger. “I’ll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die.” He stabbed himself repeatedly before he slumped across his lover’s chest, dropping the dagger as he died.

A watchman entered the tomb, prepared to shout at any intruders. Instead, he gasped at the sight before him, noting the three new bodies in the area. He shouted to another quickly. “Tell the prince! Run to the Hanyus! Yuzuru’s body is warm even though he has been buried for two days. Wake Fernandez and his family now!”

Two watchmen returned, one with Junhwan and one with Brian. “Here is Javier’s man. We found him in the churchyard.”

“Hold him in custody until Prince Jason gets here.”

“And here is a friar, trembling and weeping. We took the pickaxe and shovel from him.”

“Very suspicious,” the first one said softly as Prince Jason entered.

“What crimes happen so early?” he asked, face falling when he saw the scene. “What the…”

Yuzuru’s parents entered the tomb together, arms around each other. “Some people in the streets are shouting for Javier, some for Yuzuru, and some for Shoma. They’re all running in open riot here.” She said, sadness in her gentle voice.

“Your Highness,” the main watchman said softly, “here lies Count Shoma, dead. And Javier, dead. And Yuzuru. He was dead before, but now he’s warm and hasn’t been dead for long.”

“How did this murder occur?” Jason asked, shocked.

The watchman pushed Brian towards the prince as well as Junhwan. “These two have the tools on them to open the tools.”

Hanyu pushed past all of them to fall to his knees before Yuzuru’s body. “My sweetheart, my darling, that knife should be in Fernandez’s sheath!” His wife collapsed next to him and hugged him tightly. Javier’s father entered the tomb, somewhat gingerly.

“Your Highness,” he said softly, “my wife died earlier tonight from sadness over Javier’s exile. What further pain is there?” Jason gestured towards the bodies. “Oh Javier! Javier, my son!” he too fell to his knees next to the sobbing Hanyus.

“Be quiet you two families,” he said softly, “please, until we work out how this started. Friar, young servant,” he gestured to the two to continue themselves.

Brian spoke next, shaking his head. “I was here at the wrong time. You can question me and punish me. I have already condemned and excused myself.”

“What do you know?” Jason asked.

“Javier and Yuzuru were both married. I married them and their secret wedding day was the day that Daisuke died. His death caused Javier to be banished from the city, and so Yuzuru was so upset because his Javier was gone, not just because of Daisuke’s death. To cure his sadness, his family arranged a marriage for him. He came to me and asked me to get him out of this second marriage. He threatened suicide in my cell if I didn’t help him, so I gave him a sleeping potion that I had mixed. He seemed to be dead to everyone. At the same time, I wrote to Javier and told him to come and remove him from his temporary grave when the potion wore off. But Tracy, the bearer of my letter, was held up accidentally. I got the letter back, and so came here alone at the time when Yuzuru was meant to awaken. I came to take him to my cell until I could contact Javier. When I arrived, Shoma and Javier were dead already. He woke up, and I asked him to leave with me. He wouldn’t leave with me, and it seems he killed himself. His carer knows about the marriage too. If any part of this is my fault, please sacrifice my old life and let me suffer the most severe punishment.”

“And you, Javier’s man? What do you have to say?”

Junhwan sighed. “I brought my master the news of Yuzuru’s death, and then he rode here to this tomb.” He handed over Javier’s letter to the prince. “He asked me to give this to his father. When we got here, he threatened me with death if I interrupted him.”

Jason took the letter and read it slowly. “I’m assuming that Shoma was here to spread flowers on Yuzuru’s grave.” He muttered before he folded up the letter. “This confirms the friar’s account. It describes the course of their love and mentions the news of his death. Here, he bought poison from a poor pharmacist. He brought it to the vault to die and lie with Yuzuru. Fernandez! Hanyu! Do you not see what your hate has caused? Heaven killed both of your joys, because I looked the other way when your feud flared up. I’ve lost several family members too. Everyone has been punished.”

Yuzuru’s father extended a hand to Javier’s father. “Please, give me your hand. This is my son’s dowry. I can ask you for nothing more.”

Javier’s father took his hand too. “I will raise his statue in pure gold. As long as this city is called Toronto, there will be no figure praised more than that of true and faithful Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru’s father tilted his head at him, sighing. “I will make a statue of Javier to lie beside Yuzuru, and it will be just as rich. These were poor sacrifices of our rivalry.”

Jason sighed, bowing his head to the bodies in the tomb. “A glooming this morning with it brings: / the sun for sorrow will not show his head. / Go hence to have more talk of these sad things. / some shall be pardoned, and some punished, / for never was a story of more pain / than this of Yuzuru and his Javier.”


End file.
